Operação Cupido
by lalazinhah
Summary: Kat e Lily são irmãs gêmeas separadas desde pequenas, filhas de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Em Hogwarts elas descobrem o segredo que tanto seus pais tentaram esconder e agora vão fazer o impossível para unílos novamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Operação Cupido**

**N/a: **Aqui estou eu novamente para mais uma fic.. Agora com o shipper H/G. Para quem não se lembra de mim, eu escrevi Tudo Começou num Outono.. Parei por muito tempo de escrever.. e como as pessoas que lembram-se de mim, a fic não possui beta.. Por isso perdoem-me pelos erros gramaticais e coerência.

**N/a2: **Alguns personagens não pertencem a mim somente a JK Rowling... Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

_**Resumo: **__Katharine e Lilian são irmãs gêmeas separadas desde pequenas, filhas do maior auror dos últimos tempos, Harry James Potter. Gínevra Molly Weasley é uma das curandeiras mais bem solicitadas de Londres. Em Hogwarts elas descobrem o segredo que tanto seus pais tentaram esconder e agora vão fazer o impossível para uní-los novamente._

_**Capitulo I - Conhecendo as herdeiras**_

Katharine Weasley era uma garotinha dos cabelos ruivos, com os cabelos cumpridos e lisos, eles eram brilhosos e sempre viviam muito alinhados, os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes, a boca fina e uma personalidade calma, era extremamente calma. Odiava agitação. Sua mãe era a curandeira super conhecida no mundo bruxo. Trabalhava no St. Mungos, uma das famílias mais grandes de Londres e a única garotinha da família. Kat era seu apelido que sua mãe Gínevra Molly Weasley, ou apenas Gina, dará a herdeira.

Gina era uma mulher com seus 28 anos, alta com seu belíssimo corpo, magra, alta, cabelos longos e sempre amarrados num coque perfeito. Seus olhos castanhos claros sempre contornados por um lápis preto e seu cheiro de gérberas.Vivia em Londres trouxa, na maior e mais bela casa do Condomínio Plaza.

- Mamãe? Vamos logo! Quero comprar minhas coisas.. Tenho que ir com tudo certinho... - Kat a esperava no hall com roupas leves. Uma calça capri branca e uma regata amarela, seus óculos escuros na cabeça.

- Já vou, meu bem! Já estou indo! - riu Gina descendo as escadas com roupas brancas, uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de veludo de gola alta. Sempre gostara de trabalhar com roupas trouxas. Pegou o casaco negro que tinha ganho do padrinho de sua filha. Assim que desceu as escadas, pegou as chaves do carro. - Vamos querida! - e saiu acompanhada da filha.

Um Audi A4, prata. Esse era o carro preferido de Gina, hoje ela ignora o empregado, queria sair com a filha a sós, faziam quase meses que não saiam juntas para passear e hoje teria um motivo especial. Compras do material escolar de Hogwarts para a sua pequena.

- Mamãe, eu posso comprar 'Hogwarts uma história'.. Tia Mione me disse que é um ótimo livro para se ler antes de ir a Hogwarts e eu quero saber de tudo antes, para não ficar deslocada. - Kat adorava conversar com a mãe afinal ela era sua melhor amiga. E o seu melhor amigo era Poll Longbotton, filho de Neville e Luna. Ex-colegas de sua mãe na época de escola.

- Como você quiser, Kat. Mas antes terei que passar em St. Mungos. Não se incomoda né?

- Não, não. Gosto de ver o padrinho.

- Ele vai dar uma ótima surpresa para você minha pequena.. - Gina sorriu misteriosa, enquanto Kat olhava interrogativa.

- Que surpresa mamãe?

- Se eu te contar não será mais surpresa! - sorriu Gina

- Se você contar eu juro que vou me fingir de surpresa!

- Kat, eu não posso te contar, porque seu padrinho esta muito ansioso para isso! - Gina parou no sinal vermelho e um carro ao lado parou ao seu. Um homem elegante e belo olhou para o lado. - Bom dia - disse Gina cordialmente.

- Bom dia. - respondeu o homem dando seu melhor sorriso conquistador. - A boneca não quer almoçar comigo? - O sinal abriu e Gina sorriu, Kat tirou o cinto de segurança e disse:

- Só se for para levar eu também! - O homem olhou perplexo para Gina e a garota.

- Minha filha. - E Gina engatou a primeira e saiu primeiro do que ele, deixando para trás um bonitão em choque.

Assim que estacionou o carro, Gina pegou na mãozinha de Kat e atravessou a rua a fim de entrar no St. Mungos. O hospital estava com seu movimento agitado de sempre, e Gina logo pegou sua agenda para ver suas consultas que teria mais a tarde, já que de manhã cancelara todas para passar mais tempo com a filha.

- Hum.. A senhora Matthew esta com suspeita de gravidez? - perguntou Gina a Corner, primeiro namorado da infância de Gina, ele era ginecologista. Estava de plantão no lugar de Dino. - Ela tem 15 anos, como vai ter um filho! Esses adolescentes de hoje...

- Ora Gina, você mesmo teve Kat cedo.. 17 anos!

- Eu não tinha 15 anos..

- E dai dois anos a mais.. a menos.. não há diferença.

- Eu posso ir ver o padrinho, mamãe?

- Ele deve estar preparando poções.. no escritório dele.. - comentou Michael.

- Eu já vou indo Michael, mais tarde a gente se fala. - Kat voltou a pegar a mão da mãe e caminhou normalmente para o elevador. Assim que entraram o elevador desceu e com mais alguns passos, Gina e Kat chegaram ao escritório dele.

- Padrinho! - Kat largou a mão da mãe e saiu em direção, o homem era alto e forte, seus cabelos platinados chegavam ao ombro, sempre com vestes pretas, a pele pálida e os olhos azuis acinzentados, lábios finos e um corpo forte e formado. Draco Lucius Malfoy era um mestre em poções venerável em toda sociedade bruxa. Ele e Gina namoraram na juventude, Draco sempre se arrependera profundamente de ter traído a ruiva naqueles tempos. Ele só pensava em ter mais garotas em sua listinha banal, e hoje ele percebera que ela era uma mulher madura e muito linda e ele não poderia mais voltar ao tempo e consertar suas idiotices e ela não poderia perdoá-lo e namora-lo, já que ele agora era seu melhor amigo e o padrinho da pequena ruiva.

- Kat, como vai a minha princesa? - Draco pegou a garota no colo, e abraçou fortemente, sempre gostara muito da garota, sempre muito comportada e doce.

- Muito bem, obrigada. E o senhor como esta? - perguntou Kat dando um beijo no rosto do homem. Enquanto Gina se sentava confortavelmente no poltrona do homem.

- Agora me sinto com uma verdadeira Malfoy! - riu Gina - Entendo porque se sente o rei do mundo!

- Padrinho, mamãe me disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim!

- Mas sua mãe é muito fofoqueira! - disse Draco encarando Gina seriamente, a ruiva olhou para o teto fingindo que não foi com ela.

- Me conte, padrinho!

- Na verdade sua mãe me convenceu!

- Deixe-me ver.. O que mamãe poderia convencer o senhor.. - Kat fez uma cara de pensativa, mas logo somou dois mais dois - Óbvio! Como eu não pude pensar nisso! O senhor como o mestre de poções reconhecido, e eu vou para Hogwarts em setembro é lógico que mamãe pediu para o senhor aceitar o cargo de mestre de poções, assim poderia ficar de olho em mim.

- Minha garotinha é muito inteligente! - sorriu Draco

----

Lilian Potter era uma garota com seus 11 anos completados, era ruiva com os olhos verdes esmeraldas, os cabelos curtos vermelhos e lisos, num corte chanel. Os brincos coloridos e as unhas pintadas de azul a cor que sempre gostara. Era totalmente alegre, arteira e divertida. Adorava uma festa ou uma bricadeira na chácara. Morava fora dos limites de Londres, onde tinha uma enorme piscina e um enorme jardim, perfeito para crianças correrem e brincarem. Seu pai era um dos maiores aurores do mundo bruxo. Harry Potter era o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu!

Harry estava com seus 29 anos, forte e alto. Seus cabelos ainda continuavam negros e extremamente bagunçados, a cicatriz no meio da testa trazia suas piores lembranças, e algumas boas também. Por trás do óculos redondos seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam de forma intensa. Harry escolhera uma casa no campo por influência da família Weasley, sempre desejou que a filha pudesse sair e brincar a vontade.

Com a ajuda de sua prima que era filha de Sirius, Sarah. Cuidavam da pequena Lily. Sarah era morena com longos cabelos negros e seus olhos azuis. Ela era a madrinha da ruivinha, Spott o cão da família adorava brincar e correr no gramado verde ao seu lado.

- PAPAI! VAMOS LOGO! - gritou Lily da cozinha. Harry estava no banheiro do andar de cima.

- Não grite, Lily! - disse Sarah a repreendendo.

- Madrinha, vai sair hoje?

- Acho que sim! Ainda não tenho tanta certeza... - disse Sarah preparando um lanche para o primo.

- Coloca mais chocolate, madrinha!

- Seu pai não gosta muito de chocolate.

- Não sei da onde vem o meu gosto de chocolate em exagero.. - comentou Lily - Minha mãe era muito bonita, madrinha?

- Uhum! A ruiva mais bonita de Hogwarts! Eu me lembro bem! - riu Sarah - Seu pai lutava pelo amor da sua mãe contra o maior rival dele.

- Mas a senhora disse que minha mãe sempre amou meu pai desde o primeiro minuto e ele nunca amara ela do mesmo jeito..

- Bom, todos um dia acordam! Seu pai percebeu isso meio tarde, mas todos nós sabíamos que ela ainda gostava dele.. mesmo uma migalha!

- Então?

- Seu pai lutou pelo amor da sua mãe..

- E conseguiu não é?

- Uhum.. Bem no fundo, onde sua mãe estiver ela nunca vai esquecer o seu pai..

- Porque madrinha?

- Simples os dois se amam, mas não assumem o sentimento...

- Eles poderiam ter um final feliz, não?

- Sarah! Pare de contar histórias de romances impossíveis a Lily! - Harry chegou a cozinha e olhou para sua panqueca encharcada ao extremo de chocolate! - Estou sem fome.

- Mas eu e a madrinha preparamos para você, pai!

- Sabem que não gostam da minha panqueca um tanto enxarcada!

- Eu gosto de sorvete com biscoitos!

- Eu também! - sorriu Sarah - Mas prefiro sorvete com batata-frita!

- Vocês garotas tem um gosto realmente diferente. Vamos logo Lily! Não quer comprar suas coisas?

- Eu posso contrabandear uma vassoura para Hogwarts, pai?

- Lógico que não! Já vai levar a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa, quer mais o que?

- Uma vassoura! Quero ser artilheira! A melhor artilheira de Hogwarts

- Artilheira... - disse Harry sozinho, seus pensamentos voaram, quando ele presenciou o primeiro gol dela no time.. Ela no quinto e ele no sexto, parecia que o mundo dele tinha voltado a anos atrás, Lily sacudiu o pai e ele voltou para a época atual. Tinha os cabelos dela, sempre fora tão linda como sempre...

- Pensando em que papai?

- Na onde uma certa ruiva poderia estar! - debochou Sarah.

- Vamos solzinho! Temos muito o que comprar! - disse Harry pegando-a no colo.  
Harry e Lily foram escutando músicas alegres ate o Caldeirão Furado. Cantando alegremente. Harry ainda pensava no como aquela garota tinha puxado tanta a mãe, como Kat seria puxara ele? Assim que estacionou o carro, ambos desceram. Tom disse um discreto oi! E eles partiram para as compras. Encontraram Meg a filha de Rony e Mione seus melhores amigos de juventude e se juntaram a eles.

- Como esta a vida Harry? - perguntou Mione segurando as sacolas junto com Ron.

- Bem tranqüila!

- Mione encolhe isso logo! - resmungou Ron. - Meg pare de correr.

- Eu não estou correndo, papai! Estou andando rápido! - respondeu a garota com cara azeda. Meg era ruiva com olhos castanhos claros. Tinha a inteligência de Mione mas a despreocupação de Ron e ainda o lado sapeca do gênio Weasley. Mione já tinha encolhido tudo e colocado dentro da bolsa.

- Como vai Lily? Animada para Hogwarts?

- Com certeza! - sorriu a garota.

- Você não acredita no que eu descobri! - disse Ron satisfeito sem sacolas e olhando assustado para Harry.

- Ron pare de fofocar! - reclamou a mulher novamente.

- O que você descobriu?

- Pare de ser curioso Harry!

- Malfoy vai ser professor de poções. Dumbledore caducou de vez! - disse Ron depremido. - Mais uma geração sem pontos em poções.

- Para variar, não é? - retrucou Harry.

- Papai, vamos logo! Quero comprar meu material!

- Deixe-me ir, Lily esta um pouco eufórica demais. - o moreno se despediu dos amigos. E caminhou para o banco junto com a filha.

Entraram em várias lojas Floreios & Borrões, Madame Malkin veste para todas Ocasiões, Senhor Olivaras, loja de Artigos para quadribol. Passaram pela Gemilidades Weasley, e ainda para tomarem um sundae. Lily sorriu para cada loja que entrava mais seus olhos se fixaram na vitrine de Quadribol. Os equipamentos de artilheira, a Goles.. Tudo que era na artilharia Lily gostava.

- Papai que tal uma Goles nova para mim treinar?

- Já tens uma, Lily para que 2?

- Aquela já esta velha! - reclamou a garota. - Vamos papai! Compra a goles pra mim! Tenho que ganhar para ser a melhor artilheira da Grifinória como mamãe! - Ohhh! Sim, Lily sabia chatagear o pai, era só dizer a palavra mamãe e ele dava tudo que desejasse, aliais quase tudo.

- mamãe.. - sussurrou Harry pensando onde a ruiva estaria naquele exato momento.

---

- Padrinho vamos com a gente, fazer minha compras, por favor! - pediu Kat ao louro.

- Eu ainda não sei! - Draco disse se sentando no sofá do lado dela. - Estou pensando no seu caso.

- Padrinho, vamos! Não é seguro duas mocinhas irem no Beco sozinhas.. E eu não tenho um pai para proteger-nos! - Kat o olhou esperançosa, aquele era o motivo que Draco sempre realizava os desejos da garota.

- É.. Acho que esse é um bom motivo! - Draco sorriu compreensivo para a garota, nisso Gina dava gostosas gargalhadas - Ow cenoura engoliu uma hiena hoje é?

- Você sempre cai nas ladainhas da Kat! Acorda Draco!

- Eu gosto da Kat! Se você tem inveja se contente em observar a minha beleza natural!

- Ha Ha Ha.

- Mãe porque você não casa com o padrinho? Eu aprovo a idéia de tê-lo como pai. - sorriu Kat ao ver os dois se encararem seriamente.

- Seu padrinho não é casável, Kat.. Ele não se casa... - comentou Gina sem olhar para o loiro.

- Meu pai também não era casável? - perguntou Kat curiosa, sempre que comentava do pai, Draco e Gina ficavam sem saber o que falar. Draco começava a xinga-lo de todas as formas possíveis e Gina fingia que não era com ela.

- Seu pai era um burro ignorante e metido se achava o rei do mundo! - comentou Draco irritado. - Ele só namorou sua mãe porque o seu tio bobão mandou!

- Mamãe gostava dele, não é?

- Lógico que sim. - respondeu Gina - Seu pai foi..

- O primeiro amor de sua mãe! - completou Draco enojado.

- Mas vocês namoraram não? Porque a senhora não casou com o padrinho, mamãe?

- Bom o seu padrinho era meio que galinha na época! E aconteceram coisas que sua mãe nunca o perdoou..

- Papai era bonito?

- Para mim não!

- Um lindo rapaz.. Com olhos verdes iguais com os seus! - sorriu Gina - era romântico e carinhoso...

- Então porque a senhora não se casou com ele?

- Eu decidi ir com vocês, afinal alguém tem que proteger as mais belas ruivas de Londres! - Draco pegou Kat no colo e a garota esqueceu da resposta mãe. Assim que entraram no carro partiram para o Caldeirão Furado.

- Vou lhe comprar o livro de poções, Kat.

- Uhum! Eu vou gostar muito, padrinho! Assim eu posso revisar a matéria antes e ganhar pontos para minha casa! - Enquanto Draco conversava com a garota, Gina dirigia o carro com os pensamentos longes.

- Já decidiu em que casa quer sair, Kat ?

- Tia Mione acha que eu sairei na Grifinória já que toda família foi da Grifinória! Mas eu pesquisei em alguns livros da biblioteca que a Sonserina é uma casa respeitada, mas por outro lado a fama dela não é boa, e eu quero ser aurora não vai me ajudar muito..

- Pelo menos não vai se misturar a sangues-ruins! - sorriu Draco.

- Eu pensei nisso também! - disse Kat muito tranqüila - Mas acho que prefiro seguir os passos da mamãe! Vou ser uma grifinória e uma ótima apanhadora!

- Apanhadora?

- Kat sempre jogou com a minha família de apanhadora.. - comentou Gina - Melhor do que um certo loiro!

- Não se esqueça que quem ganhou a taça do meu ultimo ano foi eu!

- Não me esqueci disso, e não me esqueço dos outros 6 anos.. - riu ela com gosto. Assim que estacionou, Draco e Gina sairam do carro acompanhados pela ruivinha. Quando entraram no Caldeirão Furado foram encarados pela maioria dos bruxos.

- Mamãe! Olhe é o Poll! - Poll era um garotinho magrinho com seus olhos azuis, os cabelos penteados com gel para o lado e muito risonho e bochechudo. Ela filho de Luna e Neville Longbotton. Draco não fez uma cara muito feliz a isso. Afinal odiava-os por se intrometer tanto na relação antiga dele e de Gina.

- Nev! Luna! Que saudade! - Gina abraçou-os carinhosamente. - Olá Poll.

- Olá tia! - sorriu ele - Ei Kat você já comprou seu material?

- não estamos indo agora.. - respondeu a garota.

- Malfoy. - disse Neville irritado.

- Longbotton's. - disse Draco com seu ar superior.

- Bem terei que ir, quero que vá almoçar no domingo lá em casa, Luna! - sorriu Gina. - Não faça essa cara Nev, Draco não estará lá.. Ele sempre sai no sábado dorme com uma mulher e só volta para a minha convivência na quarta de tarde, sem preocupações.

- Que bom! - sorriu Luna. - Ter que agüentar essa coisa cabeluda branca iria ser dose!

- Imagine uma fuinha na mesa! - Nevile sorriu maldoso. - Vamos Poll.

- Então até domingo? - perguntou Gina a Luna.

- Com certeza. Querido vamos! Depois conversamos Gin! - E assim o casal saiu. E Gina foi levada para fora do bar pela filha. Draco já esperavam-nas.

- Draco porque não ficou lá?

- Odeio eles. Não sei como deixa Kat no meio dessa gentinha.

- Não comece por favor. - disse Gina. - Eles foram fiéis a mim, eles não tinham que ser fiéis a você naquele tempo! E ainda éramos adolescentes, estávamos curtindo a vida.

- Obrigado por me achar apenas uma diversão na sua vida, Weasley.

- Oras você que disse que estávamos só curtindo, lembra-se? - perguntou Gina chateada. - Pare de ser criança, Draco. Éramos crianças e comportamos como crianças agora somos adultos e temos que nos comportar como adultos.

- Humpf.. - resmungou o louro.

- Vamos primeiro para o Floreio & Borrões. - decidiu Kat pegando a mão da mãe. E assim com o comando da garota, eles compraram todo o material sem esquecer de passar pela loja de Artigos para Quadribol e comprar a quarta bolinha de ouro, o Pomo de ouro. Depois das compras. Draco ficaria com Kat em seu escritório, ensinando-a estudar poções e Gina fora para o seu turno.

---

Recadinhos:

Perdi o segundo capítulo.. vou procura-lo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **- Um passo para a confusão

- LILY JÁ GUARDOU SUAS COISAS?? - gritou Sarah da cozinha. - HARRY POTTER CADÊ A MINHA VARINHA?

- PARE DE GRITAR SARAH PARECE UMA DOIDA!!! - gritou Harry correndo com o material de Lily nas mãos.

- CADÊ A MINHA ESCOVA??? - gritou Lily no banheiro. - EU NÃO POSSO IR A HOGWARTS SEM ESCOVAR MEUS DENTES HOJE!!

- VOCÊ NUNCA ESCOVOU SEUS DENTES, LILY!!!!! - gritou Harry e Sarah da cozinha.

- MAS HOJE É UM DIA ESPECIAL!! - gritou ela de volta.

- LILY SAIA DO BANHEIRO E VÁ FAZER SUA MALA, SÓ TEMOS 25 MINUTOS PARA NÃO PERDER O TREM. - gritou Sarah da sala.

- 25 MINUTOS PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDARAM MAIS CEDO?

- VAI LOGO SEM RECLAMAR!! - gritou a madrinha de volta. Lily saiu do banheiro e catou todo o seu material jogando tudo no malão as pressas. Logo arrastou até a sala e tomou seu suco correndo. Sarah colocou o malão as pressas no carro, já que não poderiam aparatar. E Harry estava com a camisa sem abotoar. Logo colocou outra mala dentro do carro, a gaiola de Fairy. Ligou o carro ás pressas. E saiu que nem um doido pela estrada.

- Coloquem o cinto.

- Velotion. - disse Sarah com a varinha apontada para o carro. - Pronto assim não irão nos parar. Os trouxas são muito chatos com a velocidade, mas com essa correira não verão a gente! Deu para pegar tudo Lily?

- Deixe-me ver!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Sarah.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! - gritou Harry de volta. - VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA SARAH DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVODO?? O QUE FOI AGORA?

- Lily você tá de pijama!!! - avisou a morena.

- AHHHHHH!!!!! EU TO DE PIJAMA, EU VOU DE PIJAMA A HOGWARTS!! PAPAI VOLTA POR FAVOR!!

- Nem pensar, estamos atrassados.

- Ela não pode ir a Hogwarts de pijama, Harry. É mico.. - disse Sarah.

- Escuta estamos atrassados podemos perder o trem e eu não to afim de voltar em casa para que a anta da minha filha troque de roupa demoradamente.

- Ei você me chamou de anta!

- QUEREM CALAR A BOCA VOCÊS DUAS. SE ISSO TE DEIXA SUSSEGADA SUA MÃE FOI DE PIJAMA PARA HOGWARTS NO SEXTO ANO!

- É verdade eu não tinha me lembrado. - disse Sarah - Eu me lembrei que você ficou fulo da vida quando viu e ainda brigou com ela.

- Porque papai brigou com mamãe??

- Oras sua mãe de pijama foi a sensação! - riu Sarah - Lembro-me que até o Krum deu em cima e seu pai ficou com a pior cara possivel.

- Mamãe deve ter sido muito linda!! Então eu não me importo de ir de pijama, já que serei cantada por varios garotos. - Harry parou o carro numa freiada única.

- VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR?? - gritou Sarah revoltada. Harry estacionou o carro no encostamento da pista e abriu o malão da filha. tirou um moletom e deu para a garota vestir. - Entendi.

- Papai está quente!

- Vista isso e não reclama! - Harry voltou a dirigir. E Sarah riu por bons minutos. Qual seria a reação de Harry quando Lily começara a namorar.

Chegaram na estação faltando 3 minutos para a partida. Harry levou as malas até o carregador. Sarah carregava Lily entre os braços e colocou a garota no trem. A garota entrou numa cabine qualquer e acenou para o pai e a madrinha que logo deu uma sacolinha com trocados para comer algo no trem.

---

- Kat querida já esta de pé? - perguntou Gina ao ver a filha ao seu lado da cama.

- Sim. Quero ficar os últimos minutos ao seu lado mamãe. - respondeu ela. Gina começou a brincar com os cabelos da filha e sorriu ao ver a filha curtindo o carinho.

- Vamos querida, já que esta acordada podemos correr um pouco.

- E podemos deixar Bibol descançar e fazer nosso pequeno almoço, não podemos mamãe? - perguntou a garota se levantando da cama.

- Sim minha querida. Agora vá para seu quarto e tome um banho. E não esqueça de escovar os dentes e arrumar sua mala. Depois venha que quero escovar seus cabelos.

- Sim, mamãe. Já arrumei a minha mala desde segunda-feira. Pedirei a Bibol levar ela até a sala. - Bibol era o elfo da familia. Presente de Draco. Bibol era um elfo muito útil adorava trabalhar e sempre, sempre era bem tratado pelas garotas. Nunca fora tratado bem.. Afinal era um elfo dos Malfoy na maioria das vezes apanhava. - Com licença.

Gina tomou seu banho rapidamente. Colocou uma calça de moletom e uma blusinha branca. Amarrou os cabelos lá em cima e foi ver a filha no quarto ao lado.

- Por favor, Bibol você teria a gentileza de levar a minha mala lá na sala? Se estiver muito pesada eu posso te ajudar não tem problema. - Bibol estava vestido com suas roupinhas limpinhas e bem passadas. Ele sorriu e se encarregou de levar a bagagem lá para baixo.

- Não senhorita Weasley. Não incomode-se, a senhorita tem que aproveitar o último tempo com sua mãe. Bibol sempre dá um jeito em tudo. Bibol ser um bom elfo-doméstico.

- A gente sabe que você é um bom elfo! - sorriu Gina ao entrar no quarto da filha. - Bibol por ser um bom elfo hoje se sentara conosco a mesa para tomar café! - Os olhos do elfo lagrimejaram. Ele começou a mexer suas mãozinhas envergonhado.

- E comera minhas panquecas! - riu Kat. - E a calda da mamãe!!!!

- Bibol se sente muito honrado. Bibol sempre será feliz aqui com as senhoritas bonitas. - O elfo foi embora aparatanto com a bagagem de Kat. Gina fez a menina sentar-se no banco para poder pentear seus cabelos longos e lisos e amarra-los ao alto de sua cabeça. Eram 9horas da manhã.  
Elas caminharam no parque um 40 minutos e apostaram uma corrida na volta, no qual Kat ganhou. Assim que entraram correram as escadas.

- Estou envelhecendo! Perdi para minha pequena! - riu Gina se deitando na cama - E estou muito cansada.

- Mas continua linda mamãe! E com corpo de 20!! - sorriu Kat.

- Sei que sou linda! Mas a minha princesa és a mais linda... - Gina a atacou com cócegas e a fez correr para o banheiro. Depois de um banho relaxante, Gina secou os cabelos da filha e os penteou deixando lisos e alinhados. Fez o mesmo que o seu. Mas o prendeu num coque. Assim que desceram prepararam o café da manhã comeram no jardim. Bibol comia quieto ouvindo a conversa das patroas. Sorria quando alguma pergunta era direcionado a ele.

Assim que terminaram arumaram a cozinha e Gina ficou com a filha num dos sofás a abraçando e fazendo cafunés. As 10 a garota arrumou-se, sempre bem apresentável. Desta vez com uma saia preta e uma bluzinha rosa. Seu óculos como tiara. e uma pequena bolsa com alguns trocados.

Bibol ajudou colocar tudo no carro. E depois de um apertado abraço com o elfo ela entrou no carro se despedindo do amigo. Dirigiu calma até a estação e não precisou pedir ajuda, um homem muito bonito se aproximou dela dando ajuda a garota, Kat ria da cena. Gina sempre fora muito paquerada. Não precisava chamar atenção a beleza fazia por si próprio. Faltavam ainda 15 minutos para o trem partir.

Gina encontrou o irmão Ron e Mione, depois encontrou Luna e Neville. Kat e Poll já amigos fizeram amizade já com Gabriella. O trio então entrou no trem em busca de alguma cabine. Entraram em uma que tinha uma garota sozinha e entretida em seu livro de quadribol. Gabriella mostrou seus logros e logo os começaram a brincar, mas acabaram em sujar as próprias vestes e Kat suspirou fazendo o feitiço de limpeza. Nos 2.

--

x: acheii 4 capítulos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Recadinhos:

Lira: Obrigada, guria! Que bom que está gostando, pode cobrar.. que sou meio lerda pra att! Estou aproveitando o tempo pra isso! Mas se não postar 1 capítulo por semana, cobre-me..  
xD

Kaká Zabine: Prontooooo! Calma.. Agora eu acho que estás desejando o terceiro, né? Não? Porque deixarei ti na estigaa.. o terceiro é o encontro das duas.. Aguardee :D 


End file.
